


9x-7i<3(3x-7u)

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Series: Corona Life [3]
Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Love Confessions, Mathematics, One Shot, Pi Day, Use of a Math Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: How Math Nerds Reveal They Like Someone:9x-7i<3(3x-7u)Solve.





	9x-7i<3(3x-7u)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SexyEzekielTDI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyEzekielTDI/gifts).



> The draft for this has been sitting in my notebook since December 18 of last year. So... I thought 'Why not finish it and then post it now... On Pi Day?'
> 
> So... Here we go.
> 
> (Also, quick background: I'm planning on having Cass and Varian help each other with classes in 'Corona High.' Like, Cass helps Varian with gym workouts and practices while he helps her with math and science. That's the entire background here).

When Cassandra got to the library that day, she saw that Varian wasn't at their usual table.

"Cassandra?" Ms. Hull asked, gesturing for Cass to join her at the reception desk, "I've got somethin' for you."

Cass smiled a little, thanking the librarian as she took the manila folder that Varian had left for her. As soon as she sat down at their usual table, she opened the folder. Often, whenever he had to skip out on his sessions with Cass, Varian would leave her a folder of work to do in order to keep herself busy and well-practiced. (He also made sure that it was simple review stuff so that she could easily do it on her own).

A single piece of paper was inside.

_Hey, Cassie-_

_Sorry I couldn't make it today. Apparently C & J tend to have Pi Day picnics? I don't know; they just invited me to come along. (You're right, though: we are huge nerds)._

_Anyways, I have only one problem for you to solve today. It should be fairly simple:_

**_9x-7i <3(3x-7u)_ **

_Once you've solved it, go to the cafe. There should be something there for you. :)_

_-Varian_

"Okay," Cass whispered to herself, studying the problem in front of her, "looks simple enough."

She went and began by distributing the three to the 3x and 7u.

**9x-7i <9x-21u**

_Subtract 9x from both sides..._

She did so.  **-7i <-21u**

_Then divide both sides by -7..._

**i <3u**

Cassandra felt a wave of relief wash over her. She had done it! She'd solved the problem that Varian had left for her. Granted, it was a super-simple one, but... Wait.

It was  _extremely_ simple, actually, something she'd done several years ago in math classes. That wasn't necessarily an area in which she struggled. Why, then, did Varian leave her  _this_ problem?

She studied the answer again.  **i <3u**

**i <3u, i<3u, i<3u...**

_Hold up. Is this..._ she paused, trying to collect her thoughts,  _is this the kid's way of telling me that he likes me?_

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out. It was a text from Varian.

**Hey. Did you solve the problem yet?**

She smiled to herself; she knew that he didn't need to ask her that. They both knew that the problem could easily be solved in less than five minutes.

**Of course I am.**

It took another half minute before Varian responded again.

**So... Are you at the cafe right now, then?**

She shook her head, standing up and packing away her stuff.  **Not quite yet.**

**Tell me what you think when you get there, okay?**

Smiling, Cass typed her response.  **Okay. Will do. Oh, and Varian?**

A brief pause, which was good. Cassandra didn't exactly feel comfortable texting while walking down stairs.

**Yes?**

She exited the building, entering the small stretch between the main building and the cafe.  **i <3u too**

**Author's Note:**

> A little crappy, but still... Kind of cute and fluffy anyways, right?
> 
> Also, in case you were wondering what was at the cafe: banana cream pie. According to Leila Howland's books, it's one of Cassandra's favorites, and I just HAD to give a nod to the books at some point or other. And, since it's Pi Day, both now and in the one-shot, well... Why not give Cass some?


End file.
